<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make It A Marathon by mrhd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018439">Make It A Marathon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd'>mrhd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has many talents. Eating out is one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make It A Marathon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Kinktober Day 14 prompt: Facesitting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha had been delighted to discover that Steve not only was very, <em>very</em> good at cunnilingus, but also loved doing it.</p><p>The first time they’d fallen into bed with each other he’d buried his face in her crotch before they’d even gotten her pants off, frantically pulling the waistband of her sweats down to lick at her clit. Natasha had gasped and moaned and Steve pulled the pants down just enough for him to have room to stick his tongue in her cunt and fuck her with it.</p><p>He’d fucked her again after, with his cock, kissing Natasha with his mouth and face wet from her.</p><p>The orgasms had been spectacular.</p><p>So when Steve had pulled her on top of him in bed and said, “I want to see how many times I can make you come with my mouth,” Natasha had simply thrown her panties off and sat on his face.</p><p>That had been two orgasms ago.</p><p>Right now they’re working on number three, and Natasha is simultaneously wondering how much more she can take and wishing for <em>more more now</em>.</p><p>“Steve, ugh, goddamnit, stop teasing,” she says, trying to move her hips.</p><p>Steve uses his big hands to hold her in place, even as he shifts her a bit so he can smile at her. “You’ve come twice,” he points out. “I’m not a tease.”</p><p>“Yes you are,” Natasha protests. Steve has spent the past long while just flicking his tongue against her clit, her labia, and only twice inside of her. “You wanted to see how many times I can come. I can definitely come again.”</p><p>Steve sucks her clit into his mouth twice before moving his mouth away again.</p><p>“<em>Steve</em>.”</p><p>Steve simply hums against the place where Natasha’s leg turns into groin.</p><p>She tries to use her legs to force his mouth back where she wants it, to no avail. She has a sudden flood of motivation to work on her leg strength.</p><p>“So impatient,” Steve murmurs.</p><p>Natasha huffs.</p><p>Steve laughs against her skin once before rewarding her by burying his tongue inside her.</p><p>“Oh <em>fuck</em> yes,” Natasha praises, dropping one hand to pet through Steve’s hair.</p><p>He moans, and squirms, and that’s how Natasha knows that he’s desperate to touch himself.</p><p>“Do you know how fucking hot you are?” she asks him. “You love eating my pussy, look at you, you’re getting off on it. Can you come just from eating me out?”</p><p>Steve makes a whining noise, and, <em>oh</em>, that is good.</p><p>Natasha arches her back and grinds down on his tongue. Steve’s hands grip tighter on her thighs, probably leaving bruises. “You can touch yourself, honey,” she says.</p><p>Steve moans again and shifts one of his hands away from Natasha’s thighs to jerk himself off. It means that she has to take more of her own weight as she rocks against Steve’s tongue, but that’s alright. She can also tell from the movement of his body that he’s going for it fast and vigorously, and she wants Steve to feel good too.</p><p>Natasha plants her hands on the bed above Steve’s head and rocks her hips harder, doing it in time with the rocking motion of Steve’s arm and hips. It builds quickly, and Steve only lasts a few minutes before his hand grips harder at Natasha’s thigh as he makes noises into her cunt, coming.</p><p>Natasha can’t feel it, but she knows her husband well enough to know what he’s orgasming. She lifts off of him, just a little, just enough that she can see his face, slack in pleasure, fair skin flushed, mouth and chin sloppy with Natasha’s own come. His eyes are heavy, lidded, dazed looking.</p><p>“Alright, there, sweetheart?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“Mm,” Steve says, voice breathy. “Yeah.” He puts his dirty, come-sticky hand back on Natasha’s other thigh before pulling her back into place to stick his tongue back inside her.</p><p>Natasha gasps, her orgasm building again as if never interrupted, deep, almost like a thrum, Steve eats her out with a single-minded focus, his moans vibrating against her. Her third orgasm is a deep one, pulsing, slow and intense. She comes groaning, throwing her head back, riding it out on Steve’s tongue.</p><p>The aftershocks are deep and slow and Natasha comes down from it step by step, winding down.</p><p>“Mm,” she says, petting at Steve’s hair. “Ease up a bit, champ,” she says. She doesn’t want to draw off his tongue, it still feels good, if a bit too intense.</p><p>Steve obeys, easing on the licking and sucking, just keeping his tongue deep inside her.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s good, honey,” Natasha says. She feels lazy almost, in the afterglow, warm and liquid, feeling her own heartbeat. Steve’s soft tongue extends the feeling, and his hands, big and warm, petting up and down her legs. Time slips away from them like that, and Natasha wonders if Steve’s alright, if he needs to breathe something other than pussy, but he makes no motion to move her back or get out from under her. She wonders if Steve is exceptionally good at breathing through his nose, or if this is an unintentional side effect of the serum. Super Pussy Eating. She laughs lightly to herself.</p><p>Steve traces a question mark high up on her hip, making Natasha smile.</p><p>“Need to breathe?” she asks.</p><p><em>No</em>, Steve traces. He hums a little, and seems relaxed, soft, beneath Natasha as he licks inside her gently, stroking her hips, her thighs. It feels good, and Natasha languishes in it, lets it feel good, lets it build back up into arousing.</p><p>Steve groans when she starts getting wetter, like he’s been waiting for it. His tongue speeds up and starts varying it, pushing deeper, pulling back, licking at her labia, sucking over the hole, treating her cunt like it’s a mouth.</p><p>Natasha gasps.</p><p>Steve tries to pull back, but Natasha pats at his arm in reassurance and Steve goes to it, his own drool mixing with Natasha’s fluids, making every rock of her hips slippery and wet and lewd.</p><p>Natasha’s fourth orgasm comes suddenly, unexpectedly, and oddly quickly. “Oh!” she shouts in surprise.</p><p>Steve grunts against her and works his mouth harder, pulling her through the aftershocks.</p><p>Natasha gasps breathily in surprise, her thighs trembling. This time it <em>is</em> too much once she starts coming down, and she tries to pull herself off up Steve with her weak knees.</p><p>Steve helps her, moving her to his lap and he sits up. He looks a mess, face flushed and wet, eyes dark and intense now with arousal. Natasha can’t help kissing him, letting him take her mouth instead of her pussy. This time she does feel Steve, his hips rocking, grinding his cock up against her ass and back.</p><p>“That’s right,” Natasha says. “You deserve to come too, sweetheart. You were so good to me. Want you to feel good too.”</p><p>Steve groans into her mouth, kiss growing sloppy and messy until he comes as well, making a wet mess of Natasha’s back.</p><p>Natasha kisses his cheek as Steve lays them both down.</p><p>She groans, stretching out her legs.</p><p>Steve shifts as well, settling his head on her chest, mouthing softly at the soft skin of her breast.</p><p>“One day,” Natasha says, combing her fingers through Steve’s hair., “I’m gonna make you tell me who taught you how to eat pussy.”</p><p>Steve makes a noncommittal sound against her skin. “D’nt matter,” he murmurs. “Eatin’ yours now.”</p><p>Natasha has just enough energy left to snort as she pats his head. “I’m not jealous, babe, I just want to send them a thank you card. Maybe even a fruit basket or something.”</p><p>Steve huffs. “No fruit basket for me?”</p><p>Natasha pulls at a few strands of his sweaty hair. “What, you’re not full yet?” she teases.</p><p>“Shut up,” Steve grumbles, pressing his face into her stomach and rolling, throwing his leg across her hip to lie between hers, and shifting so his weight gently pins her left side.</p><p>“You’re heavy,” Natasha murmurs, but she just wiggles a little until she’s tucked under him even more.</p><p>Steve <em>hmm</em>s softly and settles, his eyes drifting shut. He presses a sweet kiss to the skin right above Natasha’s belly button and that’s a warm, relaxing weight too.</p><p>Natasha drifts off soon after him; a total of six orgasms between the two of them is definitely a call for a nap. They’ll make it nine in the shower, after they wake up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am @mrhd on twitter/@winnifredburkle on tumblr if you want to keep up with my writing or talk!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>